Disney’s Greatest
Volume 1 - Blue # Strangers Like Me (Tarzan) # Reflection (Mulan) # I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (Hercules) # Out There (''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'')'' # You've Got a Friend in Me ([[Toy Story |''Toy Story]])'' # Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas)'' # Circle of Life (''The Lion King'')'' # A Whole New World (Aladdin)'' # Beauty and the Beast (''Beauty and the Beast'')'' # Kiss the Girl ([[The Little Mermaid|''The Little Mermaid]])'' # I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song) ([[The Jungle Book|''The Jungle Book]])'' # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (''Marry Poppins) # Cruella De Vil (''101 Dalmatians'')'' # Once Upon a Dream ([[Sleeping Beauty|''Sleeping Beauty]])'' # Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song) (Cinderella)'' # You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! (''Peter Pan'')'' # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (''Song of the South) # Heigh Ho (''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'')'' # Bella Notte ([[Lady and the Tramp|''Lady and the Tramp]])'' # When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio)'' Volume 2 - Green # You'll Be in My Heart (Tarzan) # I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) # Go the Distance (Hercules) # The Bells of Notre Dame (''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'')'' # Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas)'' # Hakuna Matata (''The Lion King'')'' # Be Our Guest ([[Beauty and the Beast|''Beauty and the Beast]])'' # Under the Sea ([[The Little Mermaid|''The Little Mermaid]])'' # Winnie the Pooh (''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) # The Bare Necessities (''The Jungle Book'')'' # Chim Chim Cher-ee (''Mary Poppins) # A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) # Mickey Mouse March (The Mickey Mouse Club) # The Ballad of Davy Crockett (Davy Crockett) # It's a Small World (New York World's Fair) # He's a Tramp (''Lady and the Tramp'')'' # The Second Star to the Right ([[Peter Pan|''Peter Pan]])'' # Little April Shower (''Bambi) # I've Got No Strings (Pinocchio) # Someday My Prince Will Come (''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'')'' Volume 3 - Red # I'll Try ([[Return to Never Land|''Return to Never Land]])'' # When She Loved Me ([[Toy Story 2|''Toy Story 2]])'' # He Lives in You ([[The Lion King II: Simba's Pride|''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride]])'' # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (''The Tigger Movie) # Topsy Turvy (''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'')'' # Can You Feel the Love Tonight ([[The Lion King|''The Lion King]])'' # What's This? (''The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Gaston (''Beauty and the Beast'')'' # Poor Unfortunate Souls ([[The Little Mermaid|''The Little Mermaid]])'' # Part of Your World ([[The Little Mermaid|''The Little Mermaid]])'' # Best of Friends ([[The Fox and the Hound|''The Fox and the Hound]])'' # Everybody Wants to Be a Cat ([[The Aristocats|''The Aristocats]])'' # Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) ([[Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl|''Pirates of the Caribbean]])'' # A Spoonful of Sugar (''Mary Poppins) # The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room (The Enchanted Tiki Room) # The Siamese Cat Song (''Lady and the Tramp'')'' # Pink Elephants on Parade (''Dumbo) # Give a Little Whistle (Pinocchio) # Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) # Mickey Mouse March, Alma Mater (The Mickey Mouse Club)